


What’s in a name

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [38]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 100 days challenge, M/M, Q is only mentioned, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Prompt: His parents, Mr. and Mrs. Bond, didn't think much of it when they named him James, but it was attached to him like glue for the rest of his life. This was especially true when he actually decided to become a spy.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	What’s in a name

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14 Week 3 of 100 Days Challenge, so glad to be catching up on the last couple days of the challenge I missed.

Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Bond of 23 Cherry Lane didn't think much of it when they named their newborn James. They had just enjoyed reading those spy novels by Ian Something or other quite a lot.

So they named him James, giving him that name for the rest of his life.

They were unaware when their beautiful blond haired, blue eyed boy got laughed at because he was named after a spy because they were dead by the time he was twelve. Or that the fact that the only relief he got from the sadness of their passing was the words etched in a inky black scrawl along his left arm was “Bond, I’m your new Quartermaster.”

James knew that they were the words that would be uttered by his soulmate. James also knew thanks to a stack of tattered old paperbacks that Quartermasters helped spies.

So James Bond decided to become a spy. And made a name for himself just like his namesake. And he didn’t have to give up and chose a different name like most of his colleagues because nobody in the actual spy community believed his name was James Bond.


End file.
